


The Alchemist and the Theif

by BladeTornado



Series: The Alchemist and the Thief [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeTornado/pseuds/BladeTornado
Summary: I'm still learning writing and I'm still planning out the story, but I hope you enjoy!





	The Alchemist and the Theif

It was a peace full day, sun just rising above the beautiful fields of Resembool.  
A little body was pushing through them, carefully sneaking away to explore. The little one reached a fence where he saw a little girl standing in a spot where the wood had worn and fallen to the ground. He slowed his run to a stop so he was standing on the other side of the broken fence. He stared at her and cocked his head. He leaned to the side to inspect her hair. He’d never seen hair that color before. It’s was a beautiful, deep, rich red. She cocked her head back at him, her hair flowing down like a wave. Before he could inspect anymore, his mother call him. He turned his head to the sound, then looked back at the girl. Only when he looked back, she was gone.  
  
  
“Edward! There you are. What are you doing over here?”  
  
  
He pointed at the fence.“There was a girl here! But she disappeared!”  
  
  
“Mhmm, well come on, we must get home. Say bye to your friend.”  
  
  
His mother began to walk away. He took one last look, before hurrying after her.  
Meanwhile the little girl was sitting up in a tree near the fence, watching the boy run home with his mother.  
  
  
“What a strange boy.” She said to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of sorts, I'm still learning writing and I'm still planning out the story, but I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning writing and I'm still planning out the story, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
